


the chances the universe gave us

by vestaminerva



Series: taekai (taemin & jongin) [3]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Slow Burn, The world is ending, What Have I Done, i guess, kind of, sensitive, taekai - Freeform, taemin is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestaminerva/pseuds/vestaminerva
Summary: they had been spending a considerably large amount of time together, and taemin had picked up on how jongin felt the things he treasured the most were slipping through his fingers.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: taekai (taemin & jongin) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the chances the universe gave us

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the end of the world.
> 
> can be read as a standalone.  
> also no proofread we die like kings

forever is an impossible thing to achieve, and jongin had taken the risk of promising.

the cafe they were currently sitting at could be described as awfully too familiar to jongin - if it weren't for the small boy with frostbitten, rosy cheeks and a sweet smile ever resident on his pretty face clinging to his side, he would be definitely sleeping at home. but he wasn't at home, he was with taemin, and it was much better that way. the time spent with taemin was way more precious than anything other, after all. especially at a time like this, when his anxiety and fear had grown to the size of forming an actual person. keeping quiet of his true emotions, he turned to get a proper glance at the other boy. he found taemin's eyes with his own, loosing himself easily in the pulsatile color.

"what were you thinking about?" taemin suddenly blurted, supernovas behind his irises. a gentle hand stroked against the bony sculpture of jongin’s cheek, a sweet gesture, confirmation for forever. jongin faltered successfully for a moment before he opted on shaking his head, a tingly laugh lingering on his lips.

"nothing" he smiled, without a care in the world. feeling the delicate hand on his skin, he brought the soft knuckles to his lips and squeezed. taemin gave a heart-suffocating smile, a sight jongin will never forget. taemin always knew how to dismiss jongin from his anxiety, and he would treasure the other for that as long as he was alive.

they walked down whatever path their faith leaded, hand in hand and soul within the other’s heart.

it all happened very quiet, one certain moment, one day before the end of the world. jongin felt it deep down in his bones, he felt something greater coming. that’s when taemin came to him, a serendipity, smiling way too gloomily, like a nightmare. this was living nightmare, this exact moment, because if jongin can’t wake up, maybe he isn’t asleep.

the shelter they were currently sitting at could be described as awfully too unknown to jongin - if it weren't for taemin clinging to his side, he would be sleeping at home. but he wasn't at home, he was with taemin, and they were waiting for the end of the world. 

in the end, he finds himself all the same. the time spent with taemin being way more precious than anything other. but for the love of god, has he ever felt better. and like a trigger being pulled, the atom bomb locks in as the chaos begins. he feels it, feels the world falling apart and the divine cosmos crumpling as his skin starts burning, imagines the oceans boiling away and trees turning to ash. the world's weight pressing them down. he sees the dawn, red as blood in his mind’s eye.

jongin looks at taemin and is instantly consumed by him. there’s no desperation or breath of relief to take him over, just a feeling. he couldn’t move, could barely breathe like this. it was like he was one with the universe, and the last breaths it was taking were one with him. an achingly horrifying thing to experience, but who is he to complain. jongin swallows against the lump forming on the back of his throat. he has taemin, and he surely knows taemin feels it too, sees it in the way his eyes have come to a silent stop, almost completely blank with dying emotion.

the silver line of eternity became forever, and the forever they promised means nothing when they are sharing the last breaths with the universe, blood red sunflowers falling from their mouths. the world sank down on to them. 

_in the end, it’s you i welcome the death with as the world caves in._

the thought makes jongin snort, and its bitterly enough for taemin to nudge him on the rib with his pointy elbow.

”now ning, is that how you are supposed to act on a funeral?” taemin taps his finger impatiently against jongin. it almost feels like going through his skin. then it becomes silent again: jongin doesn’t quite comprehend what it happening. all he knows is that he feels so good. he’s warm, there’s a flower of unknown pleasure blooming in his chest. it’s nice, he feels nice. its euphoric, its addictive, its so satisfying. he knows what they say about death - just before you die you feel unbelievably nice and warm, euphoric. if this was death, the ecstasy of dying at the end of the world, then he will more than gladly have it all.

”you know, before we met chittapon warned me that you were rough around the edges” jongin’s hand caressing against taemin’s, bereft.

taemin looked at him, with a look on his face jongin doesn’t quite remember. the older looked so spent like this under the dim epiphany, facial features tired but still happy with longing.

“i didn’t believe him one moment” jongin grasped taemin’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

taemin smiles again, and its still a sight jongin will never forget.

a paralyzing thought crosses his mind, one that makes him sick to the stomach, one he has not dared to think about. but right now, they're running out of time, it seems optimal. he was thinking. he thought about how much he could have loved taemin more in another circumstance, in another universe. in another time and in another place. jongin has always sincerely believed anything is possible, so he allowed it for himself to go through that option. its so vile, apocalyptic, it has him almost thinking too much. he is reminded how they didn’t happen overnight, and it wasn’t given to them by another - no, it was them, they were the ones of happiness and love growing within them.

he knows taemin is staring at him again. can see the heavily happy eyes from the corner of his sight, searching for him. there are no such words that could be said, just another glance at the other as a confirmation. they will remain together forever. in so small, fit all of their dreams. jongin can‘t help but to feel like he had made a deal with the devil himself: the death, it comes warm for them. jongin feels the fire burning against his retinas. he feels out of place, _they weren’t supposed to happen_ and the outcome of their love was unavoidable. he decided that life was being too beautiful in the most cruel way. death, it was sickly haunting, and it was going to destroy them with its sorrowful scythe.

he couldn’t control the pull on his heart, not with taemin looking at him like that with pure melancholy happiness. he wonders how someone so ethereal didn’t get the chance to live any longer. but what determines a good life, it certainly isn’t age.

nothing lasts forever. not jongin, not taemin. 

"let's give eternity something to think about" taemin grins, squeezing jongin’s heart in all the right ways, pretty eyes burning, pearly teeth shining, excited and ready to leave everything behind. 

jongin yearned to touch for the one last time, to reach out and trace the shape of his lips, the shape of his brow, the bridge of his nose, long eyelashes resting upon the rosy cheeks of his lover.

and out of all of their dreams, he wonders: perhaps jongin will be the god of the moon in his next life, and taemin will be the god of the sky. 

it will all depend on the chances the universe will give them in the next life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this :)


End file.
